


the love behind your touch

by sunkissedworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: For someone who is known for being incapable of keeping his mouth shut; for blurting unnecessary comments in times of silence; for voicing uncensored thoughts in sensitive settings; for having to always yap about something to feel some sort of control— Atsumu is awfully quiet whenever Keiji is touching him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	the love behind your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even know. I just wanted to write some Atsuiwa and then Akaashi came out of nowhere.  
> I'm destined for a life of agony as I continue to ship the most random people together. I hate myself.  
> Tbh, I don't even know if there is a plot to this. Even so, Enjoy!

For someone who is known for being incapable of keeping his mouth shut; for blurting unnecessary comments in times of silence; for voicing uncensored thoughts in sensitive settings; for having to always yap about something to feel some sort of control— Atsumu is awfully quiet whenever Keiji is touching him.

It’s not something he recently noticed. In fact, Hajime took note of it the first time Keiji took hold of Atsumu’s hand. It was around ten or nine months ago. Some time during all those fancy parties around Christmas, when the three of them kept meeting in random unexpected places. While Hajime spent a lot of that time in an internal turmoil, Keiji and Atsumu had no problem expressing themselves, hinting at whatever was happening between them any chance they got.

Atsumu always did the most, he always tried to expand on little comments ( _“Ya think I look good, Iwa-kun?”_ ), always tried to make advances ( _“‘Kaashi, can you help me with my tie?”_ ), always said things that would make Hajime squirm in his seat or get Keiji to blush ( _“I enjoy being with the two of ya.”_ ), but Keiji, Keiji always risked the most.

( _He would reach out to run his hand through Hajime’s hair and say; “Iwaizumi-san always looks good._ )

( _He would close the distance between him and Atsumu to work on his tie without batting an eye. Atsumu would squirm and blush and look around nervously until Keiji would pull away and offer Atsumu a look that had many secret meanings with many more satisfied emotions._ )

( _He would give Hajime the softest smile as he leaned over and grabbed Atsumu’s hand, echoing Atsumu’s words of enjoying their time together._ )

Hajime remembers he stopped breathing for a second. He remembers his eyes wildly glancing around, trying to see if anyone was watching this scene unfold. He remembers Atsumu’s body stiffening. Remembers the soft tilt to Keiji’s smile as he lowered their hands to hide them under the table, out of sight from the world. Hajime remembers Atsumu’s lack of words from then on, though if he is being honest, the moment Keiji interlocked his other hand with Hajime’s trembling one, he too kept his mouth shut.

That day marked the beginning of their relationship, if they can call it that. Now, ten or nine months later (Hajime is not the best with dates but that hardly matters when he is sure his two boyfriends know the date, hour and minute) Hajime can think back on that day and let the butterflies in his stomach consume him. Though at the sight of Keiji’s hand running up Atsumu’s thigh, Hajime goes back to his original thoughts.

Atsumu barely opens his mouth when Keiji touches him and that— thats not really a problem, but it is something that has spiked his curiosity.

Because Atsumu is never this quiet with Hajime. In fact, Atsumu whines and moans shamelessly whenever Hajime is gripping his thighs the way Keiji is currently doing. Atsumu is always uttering little words of agreement and encouragement when Hajime has him pinned down against the bed. Atsumu is always saying _‘Hajime please’_ , _‘Hajime more’_ , _‘Hajime-ahh’_. Sure, Hajime edges him on and encourages everything that comes out of his mouth, but _still._

Since the moment Keiji crawled over to sit on Atsumu’s lap while the latter laid on the bed facing the ceiling, Atsumu hasn’t said anything but _‘careful with my phone’._ Keiji had raised an eyebrow and Hajime had been the one to grab the phone from where it was being squashed between Atsumu’s thigh and Keiji’s knee. He thinks perhaps Atsumu had mumbled a _‘thanks’_ but that hardly matters when Keiji has freely roamed Atsumu’s entire body with his hands and the guy has barely done anything but look lovestruck.

And It’s not like Keiji is opposed to sound. Keiji is always just as vocal as Atsumu. Keiji likes to whisper and moan out Hajime’s name just as much as Atsumu. Keiji does this thing where he sneaks up behind Hajime, lets his chin rest between his shoulder and neck while he plants little kisses here and there before Hajime has to grunt, then tilt his face to kiss him slow and dirty while Keiji tells him what he wants in detail. Usually what Keiji asks for is Hajime to lay at his mercy. It’s those times when Keiji has Hajime pleading and begging for _everything_. 

So it’s not like Keiji is a naturally quiet person during sex and Atsumu is simply trying to sync with him. In fact, whenever Hajime is inbetween the two of them, they are just as mouthy. ( _“Iwaizumi-san, you’ve overworked today.”)_ Keiji will always use his family name when he is upset or trying to prove a point, ( _“Iwa-kun, weren’t you saying something about getting the right sleep? Something ‘bout the body and it’s limits.”_ ) and Atsumu will sound smug whenever he is throwing back Hajime’s own words to use against him. Hajime, because he is stubborn, will ignore them both but that never stops them.

They will undress him, they will take him to bed, they will shower him with kisses while they lecture him. Sometimes Atsumu will do something embarrassing like praise him. Other times, Keiji is just as insufferable with the way he recites information from the various books Hajime has on the human body. When the two of them gain up against him, they never let him be silent. They always demand words from him and if not, they force words out of him. Truthfully, Hajime doesn’t think he could ever be quiet around the two. It just seems impossible.

So how does Atsumu do it with ease and why is Keiji not bothered?

-o-

He brings it up with Atsumu when the latter decides to interrupt his morning stretches for ‘pre-practice cuddles’. Hajime is easily stronger than Atsumu even if he is the tallest out of the three, but even so, he doesn’t put much of a fight. He lets Atsumu cling onto his body on the living room floor. The blanket he brought from their bedroom placed over their feet to protect them from the chill of the morning.

Hajime thinks it’s all ridiculous. Atsumu has to be at the gym in less than two hours and he still hasn’t eaten, or showered, or put away his laundry like Hajime and Keiji had reminded him last night. Hajime himself has to finish his stretches, make his breakfast and lunch, and do some readings before he has to get ready for work. They don’t have time to be wasting on the floor.

But.

Hajime knows that if he were to bring all that up with Atsumu the guy would somehow convince Hajime they aren’t wasting time. He will go on a rant about needing affection and the importance of human contact. Or worse, he will try getting more than cuddles out of situation. It’s seven in the morning, Hajime doesn’t have time for that. Instead he wraps an arm around Atsumu’s waist, pulls him closer until Atsumu hums contently and comfortably nuzzles his head against Hajime’s chest. Once Hajime is sure he is trapped, he says; “Why are you so quiet around Keiji?”

Hajime feels Atsumu stiffen. He tries to move but Hajime keeps him still with the arm around his waist. It’s then that Atsumu lifts his head to stare at Hajime with an open mouth. “I am not.” Atsumu utters, his face expressing his disbelief. “I talk to Keiji all the time!”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” He takes a second to organize his thoughts before trying again. “Why do you get so quiet when he touches you?”

Atsumu blinks at him and Hajime has the privilege to watch the red tint on his cheeks spread as the seconds pass. “That’s—” Hajime waits but Atsumu’s mouth has stopped moving. Then after a long pause; “I do that?” He asks himself, sounding horrified. “Oh my god. Why do I do that?”

Hajime rolls his eyes again, letting the arm he has wrapped around Atsumu’s waist loosen so that he can rub Atsumu’s stomach in small circles to offer him comfort. “You know Keiji doesn’t mind your mouth.”

Atsumu splutters. “ _Hajime_.”

“So there is no need to be shy.” Hajime continues, unbothered.

Another second passes. “Shy?” Atsumu growls. “Me?” He moves then, like a man on a mission, uncurling himself from Hajime’s body to sit on top of him. Hajime lets him, finding amusement in the whole thing. “I am _not_ shy.”

Hajime raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

He only gets a sly smirk as a response before Atsumu begins to make quick work of his hands. Hajime barely puts up a resistance which seems to further ignite whatever flame burns in Atsumu’s eyes. Even so, he let’s Atsumu do as he pleases. He lets him touch wherever he wants. He lets him kiss however much he desires. He lets him push himself to take all of Hajime in knowing Atsumu won’t be pleased until he feels like he has proven a point.

“‘m not shy.” Atsumu will mumble once or twice and honestly, Hajime completely agrees. Shy is not a word he would use to describe his boyfriend. He only said it to tease Atsumu. And because he couldn’t think of another reason for Atsumu’s silence around Keiji. Though now that Hajime knows Atsumu wasn’t even aware of it, he is going to have to give the whole thing a little more thought.

-o-

So he brings it up with Keiji.

That same day, actually. Hajime tells Keiji all about his eventful morning while the two work together to cook dinner before Atsumu returns from practice. Keiji for his part, is not surprised that they managed to fit sex in before breakfast. Though he does seem caught off-guard with the whole ‘Atsumu being way too quiet when Keiji touches him’ thing.

He doesn’t seem to have an explanation for it either, though Keiji does imply that the ‘shy’ comment shouldn’t be so easily disregarded. With that said, Keiji and Hajime cook dinner while planning the dessert in detail.

Hajime and Keiji, unlike Atsumu, have great self control, so all their planning is not for nothing since they make sure to patiently wait to put everything in play once all the food is eaten and Atsumu has washed every last plate. They also put effort on creating the setting to make it all the more natural. That way, Atsumu wont think it was planned until his morning shower where he will put it all together in that big brain of his.

Nine pm sharp, they are all in their bedroom, Hajime pretending to read a book while Atsumu puts his laundry away and Keiji plays on his phone. Atsumu is talking about practice, running by the events, mentioning the improvements of his teammates, telling a story about something crazy Bokuto did. He talks and talks and talks and then Keiji is walking over to him, reaching for his hand to hold while Atsumu puts his last shirt away.

Atsumu instantly goes silent.

Of course, it’s not like he wont say a word from then on. Rather, whenever his attention is on Keiji’s touch, he does seem to get shy. It’s weird. Hajime also thinks it’s kind of cute. By the expression Keiji wears, Hajime is going to assume he is not bothered in the slightest. Atsumu on the other hand…

Sometime later during the night, Atsumu’s eyes grow wide as he stutters out a cry of pleasure before sending Hajime a betrayed look. Hajime smirks at him, guiding Keiji’s hand to rest over Atsumu’s waist as if to further prove his point. Atsumu shuts his mouth before grinding down to meet Hajime’s thrusts. They glare at each other from then on. Keiji indulges their childishness by ignoring them and simply teasing them with his touch. They don’t talk about it when they are all dressed and in the comfort of their covers, but now it seems like they have an understanding of sorts.

-o-

Or not.

-o-

“I’ve known Keiji for a while now.” Atsumu starts from his spot on the couch, his legs pressed against his chest while his arms secure them in place. “I didn’t think he liked me for the longest time.” Hajime is about to ask ‘why’ but something inside him makes him stop. Instead, he thinks the words over as Atsumu works up the courage to continue. “Out of the whole team he spoke to me the least. He even talked to my brother more.” Hajime hums, his mind now working out some conclusions. “I just— I guess, I’m always just unsure?”

“Unsure?” Hajime echoes.

“Unsure of what I mean to him.” Atsumu clarifies, unbothered with the way Hajime’s heart seems to beat with those words. “Unsure if I’m really what he wants.”

“Atsumu—” Hajime tries to speak but he gets cut off.

“He liked you first, right?” Atsumu says. “He would always come find you cause he liked you and well, I was always around ya, cause _I_ liked you.” He chuckles softly. “Then it was so easy for me to fall for him but… I don’t know. Keiji always thought I was annoying.”

“He said that?” Hajime asks, at a loss for what else to address.

“He didn’t have to.” Atsumu shrugs. “I know I’m annoying, Iwa- _chan._ ” Atsumu says that nickname with a knowing tone and Hajime instantly frowns. He bites his tongue however, refusing to voice his annoyance as Atsumu continues. “And I know I’m not very well liked by many people. And that’s fine, really. I don’t care what scrubs think. I’m not out here tryin’ to please anyone but myself. But—” Atsumu cuts himself off, his tone softening as he lets his chin rest on his knees. “But I don’t want to fuck this up.” _Keiji’s not a scrub._ He doesn’t say. _I care about what the two of you think of me._ He doesn’t add but that hardly matters when his eyes say it all.

It’s more than that, Hajime later finds when Atsumu is curled up against him on their bed. It’s more than just a few doubts on where he fits in their polyamorous relationship. For one, Atsumu seems to strongly doubt Keiji’s feelings for him, which in turn brings out all of his insecurities in regards to his personality. Secondly, Atsumu seems to be under the impression that it’s just a coincidence that he is part of their relationship. The more and more Atsumu talks, the more Hajime believes Atsumu probably think Hajime and Keiji only love him because he was at the right place and at the right time.

And well. Hajime wont stand for that.

Which means Atsumu ends up hearing an embarrassingly long confession that is way overdue. Hajime is not really good with feelings, and much less with words, but by the way Atsumu beams at him after he is done proclaiming his love, he knows he did something right. He will get over his embarrassment; Atsumu’s smile is already worth all that stuttering.

Because Hajime has been in love with Atsumu since the moment the blonde made his way over to him to introduce himself as the _best setter in Japan_. Hajime had raised an eyebrow and said something about the best setter being Kageyama but he can still very well remember the twists in his gut at the sight of Atsumu’s smile while the confidence in his words had gone straight for his heart. _Love at first sight_. Who would have thought?

Hajime remembers hating himself for falling so easily for the biggest heartthrob in the team. He hated himself for being like every other fangirl or fanboy that drool after Atsumu as if he were a slice of steak. He hated himself for being unable to resist his smile. Worst of all, he hated himself for craving his attention, for picking fights with him so he could have the chance to talk to him.

That’s really what their relationship was like at the start. Hajime and Atsumu would banter, argue, fight, and simply throw verbal insults at each other any chance they got. Atsumu would push every single one of Hajime’s buttons and Hajime would act annoyed and irritated before going home to rest on the memories of all their interactions with a smile on his face.

Miya Atsumu really caught his heart with one look, but its the countless interactions that came after, that had Hajime completely surrender his heart over.

“You’re annoying.” Hajime whispers against Atsumu’s lips, late at night. “But I love you anyways.”

-o-

“Annoying?” Keiji says two days later, his head tilted to the side while Hajime massages his back. “When have I ever thought he was annoying?”

Hajime hums, not surprised with Keiji’s answer. “He thinks you only like him because I like him.” He is paraphrasing.

“That’s absurd.” Keiji declares. “If anything, you liking him should deter my attraction since you have _horrible_ taste.”

Hajime lets that comment slide. He doesn’t regret buying the Godzilla portrait that hangs on their dinning room wall one bit.

-o-

Three days later, Hajime walks in to see Atsumu slowly fucking into Keiji on their couch while the latter moans and whines out Atsumu’s name in various lewd ways.

Hajime takes his time to remove his shoes and jacket before he makes his way over to them. “Welcome home.” Atsumu says once he notices him, pausing just long enough to let Hajime kiss him in greeting. Hajime then bends down to kiss Keiji’s forehead while Keiji attempts to cling onto him.

“Haji-me.” Keiji greets, his words cutting off as Atsumu resumes his thrusting. “Jo-join us?” Hajime holds Keiji’s chin with a thumb, forcing him to meet him for a long kiss before Hajime is mumbling _later_ and walking towards the bedroom, ignoring Atsumu’s comment about loving the sight of Hajime’s back while Keiji continues to whine with each thrust.

Hajime makes it to the bedroom, he closes the door behind him, grabs a pillow, and screams.

-o-

Keiji tells Hajime all about the events from the previous night the next morning.

He first promises Hajime it’s all sorted out and that Atsumu has thought long and hard about his _‘silly concerns’_ (Hajime wonders if Keiji called them ‘silly concerns’ only to annoy Atsumu enough to get him to be a little rougher with him than usual). Keiji then proceeds to tell Hajime all about his relationship with Atsumu, and why he may had had some fault in Atsumu’s doubts.

They first met when Bokuto joined the Jackals right after University. At the time, Keiji was busy pinning over two of his seniors from high school and so he hardly paid any other man any attention. Especially men that were friends with Bokuto, since apparently Keiji has a curse for liking all of Bokuto’s friends.

( _“All of his friends?” Hajime asks perplexed._

_“Pretty much, yeah.” Keiji shrugs._

_“Kuroo?” Hajime asks because he met the guy the other day during one of Japan’s friendly games. Bokuto had introduced him to everyone, calling him his ‘scammer friend’._

_“Don’t remind me.”_

_“Daichi?” Hajime then questioned because he has a vague memory of seeing an instagram post from him with Bokuto._

_Keiji pauses. “I’m proud of that one, actually.”_ )

With that said, Atsumu was someone Bokuto often talked about, so in fear of pinning for someone else who he couldn’t have, Keiji did his best to ignore Atsumu and all his attempts at communication. He never really thought he was annoying. In fact, before Keiji allowed himself to get to know him, he didn’t think anything of Atsumu other than; _very talented and ~~hot~~ setter._

Now that he knows him very well, he thinks he is nothing but lovable.

And so Keiji tells him that. Hajime doesn’t get to hear word by word of what he said but he knows it’s probably much more eloquent than Hajime’s embarrassing confession. Keiji then admits that Atsumu gave a pretty detailed speech about Hajime’s confession and— well, Hajime doesn’t want to think about it anymore since he might pass out with how much blood has circulated to his head.

Instead he lets Keiji talk about Atsumu for hours. He lets him go on and on about his dumb jokes that he never seems to run out of; about the way he concentrates when he is trying to follow one of his brother’s recipes; about how much effort he puts into understanding all of his teammates to better sync up with them; about how he is messy and unorganized but he makes sure to never mess with Keiji’s space; about how he always buys Keiji’s special toothpaste before it runs out; about how he takes all of Hajime’s advice on his body seriously; about how he always gives them a good morning kiss on the cheek, wether or not they are awake.

Hajime hangs onto Keiji’s every word, finding himself falling more in love with Atsumu, if that’s even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might write more for this trio since there is a lot of potential for angst. >:)  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter: @sun_kissed5


End file.
